Vehicles today have many options for users, for example with respect to climate and entertainment settings for the vehicle. These include autonomous vehicles. An autonomous vehicle is a vehicle that is capable of sensing its environment and navigating with little or no user input. It does so by using sensing devices such as radar, lidar, image sensors, and the like. Autonomous vehicles further use information from global positioning systems (GPS) technology, navigation systems, vehicle-to-vehicle communication, vehicle-to-infrastructure technology, and/or drive-by-wire systems to navigate the vehicle.
While vehicles, including autonomous vehicles, provide with users with many options, for example with respect to climate and entertainment options, it may be possible to further improve the implementation of a user's preferences with respect to such options. This may be particular the case with respect to taxis, ride share services, and/or other applications in which a driver may not always drive the same vehicle.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide systems and methods for improved implementation of user preferences, for example with respect to climate and entertainment options.